A Ball
by Rainbowskittles737
Summary: yeah i know this is long but trust me this story is worth it ;3
1. Sespect

**Extras: I will write more later, don't worry :D **

**Summary: A one-shot about Sebastian and Jane(OC by the way, don't get confused or I'll go cross eyed:D) **

**Rate:** **T**

**A/N**:_I named a place and a object, that's how i wrote this! That's how I roll :DDDD_

* * *

Lord Ciel had a social event in France. He was supposed to meet Monsieur Lonavo, however he sent an invitation for a ball in the young lord's honor before they had their meeting. About making the company more bigger by shipping product with the french. Lord Ciel was slightly annoyed at the invitation, thinking it was childish for a party. But the raven haired butler convict him to join it since it was a excellent way for him to boost his social status in higher levels.

So here they were riding a carriage to Monsieur Lonavo's winter home, Ciel sat bored there out of his young mind while his head maid Jane sat cross from him silently. She's been glancing at her master a few times, wondering what was on his mind as he stare blankly at the snow flakes; that were fluttering in the night air as they pass by.

"Jane." he said.

The plum haired woman looked at the young lord. "Yes." she answered as her eyes turned bright crimson red.

"You know exactly what to do." he told her seriously.

She still stare at him with her crimson eyes. "Yes, I understand."

"Very good..." he paused as the carriage came to a halt.

The door opens soon after. Allowing the Phantonhive to exit, along with his faithful maid at his side.

Monsieur Lonavo's serves greeted them with welcome and respect as they left the carriage.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Phantomhive." a female maid greeted.

"Monsieur may I take your coat-" but the maid was cut off quickly, when Sebastian suddenly appear behind his master while taking his coat.

"Terribly sorry Madam, but my master prefers me to remove his coat." he informed her with a small charming smile.

The maid had heart in her eyes as she saw Sebastian.

Jane grunt with disgust .

"Jane." Ciel command.

The plum haired woman followed her master as he walked on.

* * *

The moment they enter the ball room. Everyone took noticed of the new heir of the Phantomhive and also the young madam who was at his side.

Most of the man grin at her like she was some kind of game to them. But she didn't pay attention to them. How badly she wanted to wipe those grins out of their faces, she must keep her mind calm. Beating the living hell out of men was not the reason why her master had ordered her to come.

So Jane keep a straight back and good posture in front everyone. She didn't want to embarrassed her master.

"Pardonnez-moi Madam?"

She turn to see a man standing before her. She saw that he had strawberry blonde hair that was combed into a swirl, his eyes were a light blue that remind the plum haired woman of the clear seas, also he was the exact same height of the raven haired butler that she works with in the Phantomhive manor.

"May I have a dance," he smiled charm, "It's a beautiful night might as well dance with a beautiful lady."

She almost sighed but the young master interrupted. "She would love too."

She turn to look at him. And saw he was sipping on his tea while he had his eye closed.

"But Master I would rather stay by your side." she admitted.

"Well I don't want you too. You are be rather boring and irritating...so therefore begone. I don't want to see you in my presence..." he looks at her. "...understand..."

Jane stares at him for a few seconds before standing up from her seat. "As you wish...Master..." she said when her eyes turn slight red but it wasn't noticeable to others but it was to Ciel.

"Very good, now then may we dance?" the man asked.

The half-demon nodded.

"Excellente."

He took her hand and leaded her to the dance floor.

She smiles evil. _'First step complete...'_

* * *

The young man watches as his favorite maid was whisked away from a aroused guest.

He stares annoyed at the wall as he sat in his fancy chair. "I wish she didn't have to make such a stupid act."

* * *

"So terribly sorry about your master." he said gentlemen like.

"Hmmm..." she reply, not even paying attention.

"Your master, so sorry he has to treat you that way. You must be embarrassed."

"It's fine, I'm use to his insults." she told him.

He sighs. "Sometimes I wish some men have respect for woman. You know woman are as special as we men are."

"Huh, how interesting."

As the man continued to talk as they dance. Jane was a little distracted at the moment. In fact she spotted her target. He was socialize with a few young women. He was a handsome human with well comb chestnut color hair, light brown eyes, his shoes were perfectly polished along with his glasses that he wore on his features quite genuinely and of course dressed in the finest clothes in all of France. Yes he was Monsieur Lonavo.

"Do you agree Madam?"

She quickly snapped out of it before the strawberry blond man discovers she wasn't listening to him. "Oh yes, quite."

He smiles before twirling Jane into a circle and back to him.

"You know Madam I never had your name?" he said.

"Dear Sir, I do not give my name to any man especially when they are a stranger to me." the half-demon reply attractively.

The strawberry blond nodded in agreement. "Very true, but my name is Demetri Rosamen. My father is the head chief in our police force."

"Head chief? Oh may, I hope you don't get into much trouble at that. Especially for your father's status." she reply.

"Not at that, my mother has raised me to be a gentlemen and an excellent poet." he smiles while he blushed.

"You do poetry?" she asked.

He nods. "Quiet, it's a passion I've had since I was a boy."

"Very impressive, you should let me hear one or two." she smiles beautiful at him, once again making him blush.

"Of course it would be an honor."

"I'm glad." she admitted just before the dance had ended.

He bowed and kissed the plum haired half-demon's hand and walked her cross the room where Monsieur Lonavo was waiting.

"Madam you dance with such beautiful." he stated. "My heart practically stopped from how excellent you danced."

Jane nodded. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"My, your dance partner is beautiful, may I dance with her." he asked Demetri sweetly.

_What the freaking hell! I'm right here dumbass! Don't be asking him for permission! Dumbass! _Jane thought angrily.

But that's when she saw the raven haired butler in the background with the young master. He looks at her with an expression telling her to stay calm and remember what she was here for.

Jane quickly sighed. Of course she remembers.

[flashback]

"You all know that we are excepted to attend Lonavo's social event as of it tonight." he told the butler and maid. As he sat in his fancy desk.

"But of course young master." Sebastian agreed.

"As you already know, there has been many cases of selling of illegal drugs along with a couple of strange homicides. the Queen has given me orders to investigate on Monsieur Lonavo, as one of the suspects." Ciel then looked at Jane. "Jane." he called.

She looked at him.

"You come with me to this ball and try to catch his attention. Arouse him if you must I don't care, do anything to get him to notice you." the young lord explained.

"Of course." she agreed.

He nodded. "Very good, now be off and prepare for tonight."

[end of flashback]

Of course she had to remain calm. Although she was absolutely disgusted how Monsieur Lonavo acted. All did was look her breast more than her face. His hands always moving down towards her posterior. Oh how she wished she could bash his head into the wall. But that would cause unwanted attention towards her.

Once again Monsieur Lonavo was going after her posterior, however before he even touched it, his hand was swiped by something sharp.

He hissed in pain.

"So terribly sorry Monsieur but it seems that your knifes aren't exactly sharp enough to cut butter." the raven-hair butler commented, smiling charm.

Lonavo glares at him. "What kind of excuse it that?" he exclaims.

Sebastian still smiles. "I was just showing you, after all what kind of butler would I be if I hadn't notice this."

Lonavo glare increased for a moment but soon disappeared. "Excellente, you have a sharp eye. Thank you." he thanked falsely.

"Sir, allow me to clean that up for you." Jane offered.

Lonavo nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The young plum haired woman walked Lonavo to treat his injury. She glances at the raven haired butler with a small smile. Noticing from the started he defend her from Lovano. Never had he done a thing for any woman. Which made her feel more special.

Jane had cleaned and bandage Monsieur Lonavo.

They were in his study. Pouring wine and handing it too her.

"My thanks." he toasted.

Of course Jane toasted with him.

"Without you, I probably still be in pain." he smiled, taking a drink from his wine.

Soon Jane drank her's as well. However after she did everything became blurry and dark. Her eyes started to get more heavy by the second. In a minute, she passed out. The only thing she remember was seeing Monsieur Lonavo walking towards her smiling evil down at her.

* * *

When she awoken she saw she was in darkness. Maybe in a dungeon cell? She didn't know.

Soon a door open and the light revealed that she was in a cage. Locking her up.

"So you didn't over dosed her after all." said a voice.

"Of course not, I know what I'm doing!" exclaimed another... Monsieur Lonavo.  
The other she didn't recognize yet, but it was familiar. Like she recently heard it somewhere. Soon the lights came on, making her eyes string because of how sudden the lights turn on. Jane feel groggily, her vision still dizzy. But she could see okay right now. She looked up too see who was there. Monsieur Lonavo and...Demetri? The man that she danced with earlier. He was one of the suspects?

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Review! And you get cookies and part 2 C:


	2. Innocents

**Extras: I will write more later, don't worry :D **

**Summary: A one-shot about Sebastian and Jane(OC by the way, don't get confused or I'll go cross eyed:D) **

**Rate:** **M**

**A/N**:_I named a place and a object, that's how i wrote this! That's how I roll :DDDD_

* * *

_Recap:_

_When she awoken she saw she was in darkness. Maybe in a dungeon cell? She didn't know._

_Soon a door open and the light revealed that she was in a cage. Locking her up._

_"So you didn't over dosed her after all." said a voice._

_"Of course not, I know what I'm doing!" exclaimed another... Monsieur Lonavo._  
_The other she didn't recognize yet, but it was familiar. Like she recently heard it somewhere. Soon the lights came on, making her eyes string because of how sudden the lights turn on. Jane feel groggily, her vision still dizzy. But she could see okay right now. She looked up too see who was there. Monsieur Lonavo and...Demetri? The man that she danced with earlier. He was one of the suspects?_

[Let's get on with the story]

"So it was you the whole time." Jane said, looking up where the two men stood.

Demetri grinned. "But of coarse, my dear. The deaths, the murders, and the drugs. They were all me. I was the one who organized and did some of the dirty work. How else would these cases keep piling up without an explanation." he admitted, while he unlock her cage and took hold of her face by her chin forcing her to look at the excuse for a man.

He sighs, looking as if he was sad about something. "Too bad you know everything now, or I wouldn't have to kill you. You would've made a fine bride for me."

Jane jumped at that and forced herself away from Demetri's grasp.  
He became angry at that. "Doesn't matter, I'll just have my way with you and kill you after I've had my fun."

It took the plum haired woman a couple of seconds before the sentence had finally sank in. Demetri was now on top of half-demon, tearing off her dress so she can be bare. But Jane resisted, she didn't want this. She didn't want her virginity taken from her...not like this. She want to give it up to the man she loved not some aroused suspect.  
Demetri tore off her sleeve and reveal her demon mark on her shoulder. He stopped and noticed this, staring at her in fear.

"What is this?" he exclaimed.

Jane took this as her chance to escape. "Sebastian." she called, as soon as her eyes turn a crimson red. Making both men notice this and began to panic. "Come get me, now!" she demand. Suddenly the lights went out, making everything go black. She couldn't see, she only hear a gut piercing, blood spatting and a yelp from one of the men. Demetri was taken off of her, throwing across the room.

"It's about time, when were you planning to come save me?" the plum haired woman asked.

"My lady," he paused for a brief moment. The lights then came on but not as bright this time. Showing that Lonavo was laying on the floor dead. "I thought you didn't need saving."

The woman looked away from the demon butler.

"W-what are you?" Demetri asked. Still scared that these people aren't even human.

Jane turn back to him.

"Shall I finish him off." Sebastian asked.

"No," she replied simply. "I will." Walking towards the man, she stares at him in a solemn expression. Not showing any emotion. She then pulled out a a beautifully made revolver, pointing it at the man. "You see Mr. Rosamen, I am not from this earth nor am I from hell. I am simply in between, to be exact. But tonight you have committed too many crimes in all of France, to tonight will be the night I put a stop to that." she explain, as Sebastian watched carefully. "You see this Mr. Rosamen? This revolver has been passed down by many generations in my father's family. Before my father passed away many years ago, he given me it and place one bullet and only one bullet into it. Every time when this revolver is passed down once again, the owner is given one bullet in he/she's whole life. But this isn't any ordinary bolt, it says that once used it can destroy evil and purity it with only one blow." she informed him, about to pull the trigger on him. He flinches, waiting for the final blow to end his life. However it never came. He look to see the plum haired woman hadn't pulled it. Why is that?

"I will spare you your life. Even through you weren't going to spare mine." she told him. "Rot in dungeons for forever." with that she withdraw her weapon and turn, started to walk away along with the raven haired butler at her side.

* * *

As they exit the mansion, seeing that the police were already there. Which meaning the ball was closed to an end. Leaving everyone in a bombshell, finding out that Monsieur Lonavo was killed and Demetri seemly going insane.  
It was so cold out. Snow was still falling, making it rather difficult for carriages to exit. Jane then shivered feeling the icy winds slice through her skin. She was so exposed to the weather. The chest line of her dress was ripped in the middle revealing her breast a little bit, her sleeve and the back was basely tore off. At this rate her being almost naked it'll take her the whole night to warm herself up again, but she felt something warm placed on her shoulders. She looked to see Sebastian lay his coat on her, so she wouldn't freeze.

"I don't need your sympathize." she muttered, handing back his tailcoat.

"Oh come Jane, I doubt you are not freezing in this weather." the butler argued.

She rolled her eyes at him, feeling defeated. "Fine, thank you Sebastian."

Then there was a long silence between the butler and maid, while they wait for Tanaka arrive with the carriage.

"Did he take your innocents?" Sebastian then asked.

Jane look at him in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Did he take your innocents?" he repeated.

"Of course not!" she spatted. Feeling anger that the butler could think that low life would take her virginity away from her.

"Very good then," he commented.

Jane had a vein pop on her forehead. "If you hadn't came soon, maybe he would have!"

He then chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" the plum haired woman asked.

"Terribly sorry but I couldn't imagine you being attack by such a weak human." he teased.

Her vein pop grown even more, increasing her demonic aura making it show in the background.

"Sebastian!" she hissed through her teeth. "Are you telling me I'm weak?"

"No, not at all." he smile charm.

"Then what in damn hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying, don't give it up for a fool especially like those men. It's not worth losing it to somebody that doesn't even love you."

"Yeah I know this, you cretin." she insulted. "So what's your point?"

"I'm point is, lose it with somebody that cares, support, and cherish you. Somebody that is willing to protect you from harms way."

Jane then smiled. "Sebastian, do you want it?"

"Want what?" the butler asked.

"Do you want my virginity that bad?" she chuckled, when she got a glance of him blushing slightly.

"I don't understand why your offering me this?" he question.

She then got closer. "Admit it Sebastian you want it, there's no point in lying. Even if you didn't, then why would you keep explaining that my virginity is important?"

He sighed. "Yes keeping it is very important, but..." he trailed off. "Do you actually trust me enough to take your innocents?"

Jane then smiled up at the butler. "Your the one who said I should give it up to someone close to me and someone who willing to protecting me from harms way, who cares, support and also cherish me." she reminded him.

Sebastian watched her expression very closely in case she was lying.

"Do you want me too?" he asked the plum haired woman.

"Yes." she replied.

"Then one day I'll take it from you, but remember no going back on your word." his eyes became glowing crimson red.

"Of course I'll never make such a promise with somebody; especially when they are a demon." her eyes glowed crimson red too.

But soon enough Tanaka arrived with the carriage, ready to exit to the mansion. Jane then got their young master and sat him inside. There they rode carriage and began there way home. Once again another case was complete for the Queen.

* * *

A/N: thank you for all you messaging and reviewing how much you love JanexSebastian. Soon there will be more shots hope you love them C:

Review and you get brownies!


End file.
